deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dahlia Deering
}} '''Dahlia Deering' is a supporting character on Devious Maids. She is Nicholas' deceased wife. Biography 'Early Life' At an unknown point in her life, Dahlia met and married Nicholas Deering, a rich bussinessman. The couple also met Evelyn and Adrian Powell, becoming their best friends, spending numerous weekends and vacations together. Adrian even gifted Dahlia with a book containing a personal message, with all his love. Sometime in late 1994, Dahlia met a nineteen years old, single, and pregnant woman, named Opal. Dahlia took her in her house and she gave her a job as a maid. Opal and Dahlia soon became best friends. . In 1995, Opal gave birth to Ethan. The Deerings let their maid live in their house with her son. Nick and Dahlia's marriage was always a bit troubled. Nick would travel on business trips a lot, something that Dahlia hated. She'd be left alone in their house for long periods of time with no one to talk to except their maid, Opal. At some point, Dahlia began to realize that Opal was actually in love with her. One afternoon, Dahlia decided to seduce her maid. Wanting to hurt Nick, she began leaving clues around the house for him to realize she was having an affair. One of the clues included flowers from Opal that had a love note attached. At a moment, Dahlia's mom discovered her daughter's affair with her maid. She thought the lesbian relationship of Dahlia was ruining her marriage to Nick, so she wrote a note asking her daughter to do whatever it takes to get Opal out of the Deering's home.https://twitter.com/curtiskheel/status/628793222534279168 However, Dahlia ignored the advice of her mom, and began to feel that it wasn't enough for Nick to be jealous. His humiliation wouldn't be complete until he knew who his rival was. In the year 1999, on their way to a Chamber of Comers lunch-in where Nick was suppose to get an award, Dahlia decided that it was time to tell her husband who her lover was. As they were driving past the park, Dahlia finally exclaims, "I'm having an affair with Opal." Nick takes his eyes off the road for one second to turn to his wife. Dahlia gasps as he hits Barrett Powell, who was celebrating his seventh birthday. Nick and Dahlia speed away, not looking back at the dead child. The Deerings were in shock, and it wasn't until the next day that they learned it was Barrett who they killed. Dahlia wanted to go to the Powells and confess, but Nick, not wanting to ruin his career, convinces her to say nothing. However, Dahlia revealed the truth to Opal. Sometime after Barrett's death in the year 1999, Dahlia and her husband, Nicholas Deering are seen arguing outside of their rich Beverly Hills manor. Their maid's four year old son, Ethan looks out the window and watches them. His mother, Opal comes into his bedroom to pick up. She asks why he is still awake as she told him to go to bed an hour before. Ethan motions his mother towards the window where he shows her the Deering couple fighting. Dahlia slaps her husband across the face and starts running, trying to get away. Nicholas calls for Opal, and the two of them plus Ethan get into a car and head after her. Nicholas, Opal, and Ethan find Dahlia walking on a bridge. They pull over and get out of the car. Opal asks her what she is doing and Dahlia tells her that confession is good for the soul. The woman is in tears. Opal tells her boss that she has had too much to drink and it would be better if they talked about this back home. Dahlia refuses, stating that they deserve to know what happened. Opal reminds Dahlia if she says anything than Nicholas could go to jail. Dahlia tries to storm off, but Nicholas grabs her arm. Dahlia yanks it away and tells her husband not to touch her. Opal tells her hysterical boss that they are just trying to help. Dahlia tells them that the only way they can help is by letting her end this. Nicholas grabs her, saying that he can't let her do this. Dahlia tries breaking away. Nicholas tells his wife that if she won't listen to him then to at least listen to her girlfriend, referring to Opal. Dahlia tells Opal that their entire relationship means nothing. She tells the maid that she was just used as an experiment because life was so boring being married to Nicholas. A heartbroken and furious Opal pushes Dahlia over the bridge, killing her. 'Post-Death' Nicholas and Opal quickly get off the bridge and run to Dahlia's corpse. Nicholas feels for a pulse, but it's no use - she is dead. Opal is horrified. She promises Nick that she didn't mean for this to happen. Ethan gets off the bridge and joins his mother and her boss. Nick yells at him to go back up to the car, not wanting the young boy to see this. Ethan runs back up to the bridge, but instead of hopping into the car, he continues to watch Nicholas and Opal. Nick gets out his phone to dial the police, Opal begs him not to because she has to raise her son. Nick tells her that she should have thought about that before throwing Dahlia off a bridge. Opal tells her boss not to be stupid: it is the perfect time to start the bargain. Nick is confused, and Opal reveals that Dahlia told her everything. She says that if Nicholas keeps his mouth shut then she'd be inclined to do the same. Nicholas puts up his phone and tells Opal that it'd be her word against his. Opal says she wouldn't be so sure of that. Nick admits to defeat and asks the maid what she wants. Opal says that he has to provide for her and Ethan the rest of their lives in exchange for not telling his friends and neighbors he's a killer. Nick accepts these terms and asks Opal what she would like him to say happened to Dahlia. Opal replies with "she jumped." The two then look back at the top of the bridge where they see Ethan watching them. Nicholas and Opal call the police after Dahlia goes over the bridge. An ambulance arrives and finds her corpse while officers take everyone's statements. Nicholas and Opal tell the police that they knew Dahlia suffered from mental illness, but never knew she was suicidal. Opal states that the woman had jumped off the bridge. Ethan's jaw drops because his mother is lying. The officer asks if she had said anything before. Nicholas tells him that nothing his wife said made any sense and that she just jumped. The policeman then turns to Ethan and asks him if he saw what had happened. Ethan doesn't answer for a moment. He just looks up at Nicholas and Opal. He can tell they want him to go along with their lie, so he does. While Nick and Opal are able to keep things quiet for the next fifteen years, this all changes when Nick becomes engaged to Marisol Suarez. Once she moves in to the Deering home, she starts to grow suspicious of her new fiance and subsequent husband, as well as his maid. Overtime things begin to unfold, first when Marisol finds a note from Dahlia's mother, telling her to get Opal out of their house, followed by a drugged up Nick apologizing for killing someone. Just before Opal commits suicide, Ethan reveals to Marisol that Opal killed Dahlia by shoving her off a bridge, and she and Nick were blackmailing one another. Once breaking into Opal's safe deposit box, Marisol finds out Opal was blackmailing Nick with the knowledge of killing Barrett Powell, which is what Dahlia was guilty about before she died. Marisol confronts Nick for setting off the long chain of events that caused both Dahlia and Opal their lives, and after having him confess to the Powells, she makes him turn himself in to the police. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 201 22.png References Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Deceased Characters